Little Things I Like About You
by OrientalFail
Summary: I absolutely LOVE NozoEri as a pairing and have an urge to write random stories about them being all cute together. These will most probably be one-shots unless I've stated at the top of each story. Anyways, enjoy my attempt at writing Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't updated my Reinako stories in ages but I will do that hopefully soon ^^", in the mean time please have a look at my attempt at some NozoEri!**

We're in the student council room as per usual on a Friday afternoon, school has just finished so it's fairly quiet yet peaceful. The sun outside is slowly setting, bringing warm orange rays through the window.

I take a break from writing up notes from our recent meeting and stretch out my arms, I glance towards my left and Nozomi is sorting through various paperwork. A smile forms on my lips as I watch her work. "Nozomi's really cute... Her hair looks so fluffy and soft today, I just want to snuggle up to her ~" I think to myself.

Nozomi notices me looking and returns my smile. Arching an eyebrow, she asks "Erichi, what are you thinking about?" Her question catches me off guard and for a second I wonder if she's psychic. "N-n-nothing in particular! Just daydreaming." I hear myself stutter and can feel my cheeks blushing. How embarrassing! Nozomi seems to find my reaction amusing, she laughs a little and hands me some pieces of paper. "These forms aren't going to sign themselves if you keep daydreaming, President." she jokes.

Scooting closer towards me, she leans her head on my shoulder. "You know... the quicker you finish your work, the quicker we can go home and snuggle."

She's a mind-reader. I just know it.

**I know the ending is kinda lame but perhaps this is just part 1 of many? Tell me what you guys think ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A one-shot ~**

Walking home is so difficult when you're struggling with shopping bags. I feel like both my arms are going to drop off! I curse myself for falling victim to supermarket special offers, I went in to do a weekly shop and came out with enough to feed an army. I swear with every step I take, the bags are getting heavier and heavier.

"Nozomi!"

I stop struggling with my shopping and turn around.

"Erichi?"

Eri looks at me with this amused expression and walks over to my side. She's wearing a sporty t-shirt and shorts; her face is slightly flushed and a little sweaty. Looks like Eri's been jogging...

"Need some help?"

She asked, flashing me her white teeth. She's so charming and beautiful, I can feel my heart beat faster when I'm with her.

"It's fine, I can manage... I'm a strong girl!"

I try to lift the shopping a little higher and grin sheepishly. I can hear Eri giggling a bit.

"You don't look very convincing, Nozomi."

She takes away all the bags I'm holding in my left hand and starts walking towards the direction of my house. I take a moment to look at Eri. I'm absolutely captivated by her.

"Thank you, Erichi."

Looking back, she stops walking and I quicken my pace to catch up with her. We're side by side and she brushes her free hand against mine. I glance up and see her loving expression. Smiling, I open up my left hand and our fingers entwine.

"Anything for you, Nozomi."


	3. Chapter 3

I love how kind Eri is, she's the most thoughtful person I know. I want tell her how wonderful she is but knowing her, she'll get all modest and embarrassed. Making Eri flustered is my favourite thing in the world...

"Do you want some help preparing dinner?"

Eri's voice brings me out of my thoughts, I guess I was thinking too much that I didn't even hear her come into the kitchen. Putting down the vegetable peeler, I turn around and greet Eri. She smiles warmly at me before opening the cupboard and putting on an apron.

Together we chop the vegetables, season the meat and throw everything into a saucepan, letting it simmer for a while. The rice cooker will take some time so for now we can take a break. I let out a sigh and wipe my forehead, cooking can be such a chore sometimes!

"Erichi, we can... relax now."

Midway through my sentence, I suddenly feel Eri's slender arms wrap around my waist; gently pulling me towards her. My heart skips a beat when she lightly kisses my ear and snuggles into my hair. I lean back a little and place my hands over hers.

Ever since we got together, Eri's become more and more affectionate. I'm not complaining at all but I don't think my poor heart can take much more. She's all I ever think about, just being around her makes me so happy.

"I relax best when I'm like this with you, Nozomi."

I blush at her reply and untangle myself away from her embrace. Eri looks surprised as I turn around to face her. Firmly pulling her towards me, I press my lips onto hers. Eri responds by deepening the kiss and gently pushes me against the wall. I let my hands run over her back and rest them on her hips, Eri reacts by moaning into the kiss. All of this is making me feel so hot. I don't want this moment to ever end, in fact, I want to take things even further...

*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG*

Me and Eri jump and pull away from each other, startled by the sudden noise. We both look around to see where the sound came from and sweatdrop when we realise it was the kitchen timer. Way to ruin the mood! I hang my head a little and pout, disheartened from our interrupted kiss. Eri puts a hand on my shoulder, making me look up.

"Hey, what are you sulking for? Aren't you looking forward to _dessert_?"

She winks and goes check on the rice cooker, leaving me red-faced and very excited for dinner to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaaahhh... ~"

Letting out a long sigh, I close my eyes and make myself sink deeper into the water. Nothing like a hot bath after a hard day of being student president. Not to mention being a school idol as well! More activities means more responsibilities... I frown at this thought. I have to work harder to make sure I don't let anyone down, my fellow students and classmates need me...

"Erichi, are you worrying again?"

I turn towards the direction of the voice and am face to face with Nozomi. She's kneeling next to the bath, grinning at me.

"N-N-NOZOMI?!"

Startled and embarrassed, I accidentally splash Nozomi from my sudden movements.

"Aah! Nozomi, I'm so sorry!"

She laughs at my reaction and shakes her head. I reach out towards her and she holds onto my hand.

"I knocked on the bathroom door but you didn't answer. I thought something may have happened... and if you needed a hand."

She says the last part in a sultry voice and adds a wink at the end of her sentence. Blushing, I have a hard time to promptly reply.

"N-Nothing happened... I was too busy daydreaming, I didn't hear you knock."

"Oh, I see ~ I was also hoping if you'd like some company?"

I think my heart just exploded.

"Well since you're already here..."

I sit up and attempt to make room for Nozomi. I don't think this bath was made to fit two people. She gives me a smile and stands up, dropping her towel to the floor.

I suddenly realise what an amazing view I have in front of me; a super cute (and super naked) Nozomi with damp hair tied up into a large bun. Her skin is flushed pink from the hot steam of the bathroom, a few water droplets slipping down the curves of her body...

"Ooh~? Do you like what you see, Erichi?"

Nozomi slips into the space between my legs, her back facing me. I'm very thankful she can't see my face right now, I'm probably as red as a tomato. That's it. Nozomi has teased me enough! Two can play at this game.

"Have you lost weight, Nozomi?"

"H-huh?"

Her back straightens a little, she seems surprised by my change of topic. I gently place my hands on her shoulders.

"I feel like you've gotten slimmer."

I slowly slide my fingers down her back and around her soft sides. She squeaks and tries to look me sideways.

"N-no, I haven't. If anything, I've gotten fatter. You keep feeding me too many treats, Erichi!"

I can tell from her huffy tone that she's pouting. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her closer towards me.

"You haven't gotten fatter, Nozomi. Are you telling me to stop baking cakes?"

"I am, they're delicious but they're going to make me even bigger than I already am if I keep eating them."

"You're not fat, Nozomi! Anyways, I wouldn't care if you got chubbier or skinner, I'd still love you all the same."

"Aww, Erichi ~! I didn't know you were such a sweet talker."

We both laugh and I feel Nozomi fully relax into my body. We stayed embraced in a comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying the sound of nothing but the occasional drip from the tap. Sharing a nice hot bath with my girlfriend, I don't want this moment to ever end!

**So I have this headcanon that Nozomi is chubbier than Eri. (Am I the only one who thinks this?) They would make such a cute couple, I can't stop imagining them as newlyweds! Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review ^^ !**


	5. Chapter 5

Putting my book down, I stretched my arms above my head and let out a sleepy yawn. I really shouldn't feel tired considering I haven't done much today. Apart from picking up some milk from the convenience store and doing the odd bit of cleaning, I've just been plain lazy and it doesn't help that I got up late either. This isn't like me at all, I'm usually up by 8am and spend my weekend doing something productive like studying. What would the other members of Muse think if they knew about my lazy day? Smiling to myself, I recall the reason why I woke up so late.

….

It was around 10.30 in the morning when I was woken up by the sound of the bathroom door closing. I groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. Hearing footsteps approaching, I looked up and saw Nozomi walk into the bedroom.

"Oh? Sleeping beauty has finally woken up." She said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, wrapping the duvet around me.

She smiled sweetly at me and placed a hand on my cheek, "You looked so adorable sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to do it." She brushed her thumb across my bottom lip and lowered her voice. "Besides, after last night's activities I thought you might need the extra sleep."

After an exchange of flirty banter and a goodbye kiss, Nozomi left to help out at the local shrine.

…

That was about five-ish hours ago so I think she'll be back soon. Deciding to get a drink, I got up from the old sofa and walked into the kitchen. Setting a glass of water down on the dining table, I sat down and rested my head on my arms. I wonder if Nozomi will mind that I've been here all day. I forget she helps out at the shrine on Saturdays, so I didn't make any other plans. Hopefully she won't mind, if not I'll offer to make dinner for her. _Would you like dinner first? A bath? Or…me? _I laughed to myself, curious if those cliché lines would work on Nozomi.

The entire room feels nice and warm from the large windows letting in the sunlight. Feeling relaxed from the sudden warmth, I pause and take a moment to look at my surroundings. I remember the first time I came here, I asked her where she lived and she seemed hesitant to reply. When she told me she lived alone, she quickly added how it wasn't a big deal and how she's always been used to it…

The doorbell rung and I got up and headed through the hallway. I opened the door to see Nozomi looking very relieved. I stood back, giving her room to come in and she started taking her shoes off.

"Thank goodness you're in. I think I left my ke-"

"Welcome home, Nozomi" I said.

She stopped what she was saying and looked up at me. At first I thought she was annoyed that I had interrupted her. Then her eyes watered and she started crying. She looked just as surprised as I was. She touched her cheeks and looked down at her hands as if to confirm that these tears were actually real. Concerned, I stepped forward and ushered her towards me.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" I gently asked.

Still stood in the entryway, she tried to wipe away her tears using the back of her hands. With a sniff and a final swipe at her tears, she glanced up at me and attempted a grin.

"It's been a long time since I've heard someone say that."

It took me a moment to realise what she meant.

_Oh, Nozomi._

I held her hands and rested my forehead against hers.

"Now that I'm here," I closed the gap between us and kissed her softly, "I'll always be home to welcome you back."

_You're not alone anymore._

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another tender kiss. I enveloped her in a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm home, Erichi."

**After watching episode 8, I had to get my NozoEri fix. I really wanted to do a scene where Nozomi came home to Eri who had just moved in with her ^^ Again, thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
